This invention relates to systems for storing canned goods and more particularly, to gravity-feed systems and devices for storing and dispensing canned goods in a plurality of adjacent pairs of vertical tracks which form an integral, stackable unit.
In restaurants and institutions such as hospitals and dormitories where large inventories of canned goods must be kept on hand for use in preparing meals, storage of such canned goods often presents a troublesome problem. Cans stored on shelves or in boxes are usually stacked on top of and in front of each other and therefore, are often not readily accessible for use. Storing canned goods in this manner also makes it difficult to keep a current check on inventory since many cans are not in full view. In addition, as the canned goods are taken from storage and new cans added to the inventory the cans must be continually restacked, wasting valuable time. Moreover, storage of canned goods on shelves, in boxes or by stacking on the floor often takes up more space than actually needed and presents an unsightly appearance.
In an effort to solve these problems, a standard vertical storage rack has been developed that is used throughout the food services industry. The standard rack is a metal unit comprising a number of inclined tracks disposed in vertical columns with three to four columns across.
The tracks of a typical unit are formed by pairs of angle guides attached to the frame. Each track can accommodate about six No. 10 size cans, which constitute one case. As the cans are dispensed from a track the remaining cans roll down the inclined track to the front of the rack.
These commonly known storage racks range from about three feet to seven feet in height and three or more feet in depth. They cannot, however, be broken down into smaller units to accommodate different sized and shaped storage spaces. As a result, the prior art racks are not adaptable to many different storage needs.
The canned goods may be loaded on the typical prior art storage rack from the front or back of the rack. Loading from the back of the rack is easier than from the front, since gravity causes the cans to roll down the tracks to the front of the rack as they are loaded. Loading from the back of the rack, however, is not always possible since the racks are sometimes placed back-to-back, or with their backs adjacent to a wall or some other object. In such instances, the cans must be loaded from the front of the rack. This requires that the cans be pushed up the tracks against gravity as they are loaded in series. As five or six cans are loaded on each track, a person must push an increasing load up the track which eventually amounts to about thirty or forty pounds. Thus, the storage areas in which prior art racks may be placed are limited if it is desired to be able to load the racks by the more convenient method from the back.
It is desirable when storing canned goods to be able to remove and store the contents of an entire case at one time. This eliminates wasting space by retaining partially filled cases and is more efficient. To hold one case (six cans) of No. 10 size canned goods (No. 10 size cans are widely used by institutions which must prepare food in quantity at each serving) on each track, the prior art storage racks have been designed three feet or more in depth. As a result, they cannot be conveniently used on standard counters and shelving which are usually about two feet deep.
Another disadvantage of prior art storage racks is that they are relatively expensive to manufacture because of their complexity and also are expensive to ship to users because of their cumbersome size and weight.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a device for storing and dispensing canned goods which is economical and efficient to manufacture and ship to users.
Another object of this invention is to provide a storage system for canned goods which readily loads and dispenses the canned goods from the front of the system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a storage system for canned goods which is adaptable to fit in storage spaces of varying heights.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a storage system for canned goods which fits on standard shelving and countertops. Another object is to provide a device which will dispense one case (six cans) of No. 10 cans from a single pair of vertical tracks.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a storage system for canned goods which is as strong as, but lighter in weight than, prior art devices and can easily be assembled and disassembled.
Further objects will become manifest from the description, drawings and claims.